Hayden Valley
Yellowstone Canyon belongs to the Bad Dogs Pack. May 1997 Heya awoke first to the warmth of the rising sun on her pelt. She stretched and stood up, shaking her pelt. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Young female Leena soon emerged and joined Heya. Leena wasn't even a year old yet but she was eager to start learning how to hunt. Sir Rock 12:27, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Cassidy emerged next and joined the two females. He laid down in the sun to warm himself. The night had been cold outside the burrow and the early morning sun had not yet warmth the earth. Cassidy could hear the distance howls of the mourning Rascals for their fallen leader. Aniju Aura 07:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Leena licked Cassidy on the nose and laid with him. She kept alert because she too could hear the Rascals but they were far away in their own territory. She huddled up to Cassidy for warmth. Sir Rock 09:42, May 20, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Lyra got up soon after She licked Heya's face Meerkats123 21:44, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Heya licked the side of Lyra's face as well, ears perked. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:15, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Lyra began to howl Meerkats123 22:33, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Heya glanced at Lyra and then did the same, letting out a long howl. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) After an hour the whole group was out of the ben. Cassidy was eager to get hunting. He was hungry because the Bad Dogs had finished off the last of their old kill and needed to make a new one. Aniju Aura 11:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Leena followed Cassidy. She was almost a year old and was ready to learn how to hunt. She was eager to learn and join in on the hunt. Sir Rock 12:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Lyra spotted a lone elk calf away from its herd She yipped and barked to give its location. Meerkats123 13:34, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Cassidy trotted threw the snow sniffing for any sign of prey with Leena close behind him. Since there was still snow, small prey was harder to find. The big prey, moose and deer, became weak during the winter months. Cassidy soon came across a hare. Aniju Aura 16:37, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sabota came down into Yellowstone Canyon He boldly left his scent on a rock. He saw the Bad Dogs. Heya was his target. Sabota ran up to her with his tail wagging. Meerkats123 20:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Heya perked up her ears and glanced over her shoulder and at Sabota, wagging her tail once. She was a bit interested. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:11, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sabota licked Heya on her neck to show her that he is keen to mate Meerkats123 21:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Heya twitched and ear and licked him back to show that she was fully interested. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:11, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sabota led Heya away from her family to have alone time. Meerkats123 22:32, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Heay quietly padded after Sabota and away from the family, keeping in close proximity to him. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sabota was ready for Heya to mate with him Meerkats123 23:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Heya gently put her front paws on Sabota and waited to see what Sabota would then do. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sabota put his front paws on Heya Then he put his head on Heya's back Meerkats123 23:29, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Heya flattened her ears and let him do what he wanted. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 00:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC) After mating with Heya, Sabota had one more thing in mind. He led her to a water hole for a drink Meerkats123 00:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Ears perked, Heya followed Sabota to the water hole. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 01:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Sabota drank from the water hole He nudged Heya to join him Meerkats123 01:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Heya perked up her ears and lapped at the water in the water hole and then glanced at Sabota. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 01:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Sabota had to make a choice. Go back to the Druids or stay with Heya and the Bad Dogs. He decided to let Heya choose for him Meerkats123 02:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Ryan spotted the roving male with Heya, his sister. There was an intruder was in their territory! Ryan started barking and went for Sabota. Sir Rock 08:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Cassidy joined his brother and they attacked Sabota. With his brother's help Cassidy drove off the roving male. When they saw off Sabota, Cassidy then scent marked a tree to show an intruder that this was Bad Dog's territory. Since there seemed to be no alpha male to chase off rovers, the job fell to Cassidy and his brother Ryan, who were the oldest males of the group. Aniju Aura 09:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Heya flattened her ears and growled as they chased Sabota away. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 13:09, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Sabota ran for it Meerkats123 13:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Heya growled and turned, twitching an ear. Severus Snape (Yay!) 17:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Leena had watched the whole event with the roving male frighten. Wolves from other groups were bad, she knew. When she was a new born pup with her eys barely open, the rival pack the Druids once attacked her family. Luckily the pups mothers were able to move the pups to a safer place while the rest of the pack kept the Druids busy. Sabota was a Druids wolf. Meanwhile Ryan was scent marking everything like his brother Cassidy. Sir Rock 11:49, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Cassidy return after chasing off Sabota. After all the running, it was time to go hunting. He headed for the river where the herds like to gather. Aniju Aura 12:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Dave spotted an elk that apeared sickHe let out a long yelp. to tell the pack that he found a potential meal. Meerkats123 21:32, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Heya watched the elk near the edge of the herd, ears perked as she stood up, glancing at Dave. Severus Snape (Yay!) 22:22, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Dave and Lyra Salked the elk. Meerkats123 22:28, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Cassidy scanned the herd for any easy prey. He flanked the herd slowly as the elk ran pass him. He saw no young elk because this herd was made of bulls. Male elk were bigger then females and more dangerous but if the pack could locate a weak or sick one, they would have a better chance. Aniju Aura 01:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Heya silently followed Dave and Lyra, ears flattened as she glanced once at Cassidy. Severus Snape (Yay!) 03:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Dave located a sick elk. Meerkats123 14:17, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Heya glanced at Dave and looked at where the sick elk was. Severus Snape (Yay!) 15:53, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Dave lunged at the sick elk He gripped it with his paws Meerkats123 16:52, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Cassidy trailed behind knowning a sick bull elk was still a threat to a wolf. Tiring the elk out first was a better option but Dave already threw himself onto the back of the elk. Aniju Aura 21:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Category:Eole Play Centers Category:Role Play Centers